


The Chocolate Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Marhinki - Fandom
Genre: Blood Fetish, Chocolate, Chocolate Syrup, F/M, Fetish, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Very Mature, actually im not its pretty funny, idek you decide, im going to hell, im sorry this exists, its really bad, not as bad as the hat fic or anything like that, sort of on a hummus fic level, you'll know what it is when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want chocolate, I'll give you chocolate"</p><p>WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC</p><p>THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY ITS A BIG JOKE</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend who is a sick fuck and decided we should write this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+who+is+a+sick+fuck+and+decided+we+should+write+this).



> I swear to god I wasn't the only one who wrote this. Me and my friend for some fucking reason were like "You know what would be a funny thing to write? this! and better yet lets not be basic bitches and make it Marhinki!" This was the product and it is something alright. I'm definitely going to hell. But before I do remember I'm not responsible for any emotional trauma you read this yourself XD. (Its actually not that bad compare to other things that I've seen people write) Well see you all in therapy! Enjoy!

Mari reached for her phone which was so fucking far away that she stretched out of her comfortable position so now she was in more pain than ever. She was regretting not buying some midol while she was out renting romantic movies earlier. Maybe Sohin could buy her some. She dialed his number. “Hello?” Sohinki sounded pretty sleepy which she found hot as hell, but she knew he would always do whatever she asked. “Sohin. I need you right now. Like right fucking now” She said sounding a bit strained as she was trying very hard not to cry from the pain. “On your way can you pick me up some midol?” She thought that he was feeling pretty awkward. “Yeah sure anything else?” She thought for a moment. “Can you get some chocolate too?” “Yeah sure. Hershey Kisses?” Unbeknownst to her, Sohinki had plans of his own that were about to be put into play. “Yeah.” She replied shortly and he could tell she was in pain. What he had in plan was sure to make her feel better. “Alright. I’ll be there soon. “Just find a comfortable position and put on Attack on Titan or something.” He was fist pumping the air on the other end of the phone. “I’ll try.” Mari said as she was overcome by the most intense pain she’d ever experienced in her life. She managed to hit the End Call button and as her phone fell to the floor with a thud, she decided that she probably needed a shower before Sohinki came over. Meanwhile Sohinki was on his way to the nearest drugstore to pick up the requested items. As he drove all he could think about was the blood. How it looked, how it smelled, how it tasted. He needed to stop thinking about the beautiful blood from Mari’s vagina before he pitched a tent. Man he just wanted to feel it between his fingertips. Warm and sticky but at the same time gross and slippery. He could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers. “Shit” He tried Anthony’s idea of thinking of Pineapples but it didn’t do shit because all he could think about was Mari. He sped up down the street hoping to get to the nearest store without crashing. As he neared the store he saw, gratefully, an elderly woman. In almost an instant he wasn’t excited anymore. He parked and walked into the store. He didn’t know where the midol was so he simply walked up and down every aisle. When he finally found the right aisle he grabbed the midol and made his way over to the candy aisle picking up the hershey kisses Mari requested and picked up and extra item. He licked his lips just imagining Mari’s needy body underneath him begging for him and imagining the delicious taste of her vagina with the audition of his lovely item. Once again mini Sohinki decided to make an appearance. He groaned and practically ran to the clerk and paid without asking for change that was the least of his worries. He was beyond ready. Little did he know that while he was driving there Mari was also getting in the mood. She had just watched the Notebook and now wanted it more than anything. She’d wishes the cramps would go away though. She grimaced as the pain started again. She’d taken a quick shower and shaved everywhere. She was also beyond ready. She just hopped he didn’t mind she was on her period. As she exited the shower a knock sounded throughout the house. She bit her lip and began to mess with her hair and mess with her shirt. She could feel herself getting moist. She quickly scurried to the door and disregarded and consequences kissed Sohinki who, much to her relief, immediately kissed back, Sohinki forced his tongue into her mouth and they immediately fought for dominance as Mari wrapped her legs around Him. He nearly dropped the bag as he closed the door and pushed her against the wall next to the door. Mari won the battle for dominance much to the surprise of Sohin. He wanted so desperately to go all the way right then and there but he knew in order for his items to be useful they needed to be in her bed. He pulled away from Mari with his eyes dark and lust filled and his voice low as he suggested they to go to her bedroom between kisses. Mari tried to protest as she really needed this. “So do I but I have plans for you..” He trailed off his voice husky sending shivers down her spine. she really wanted it to happen. She bit her lip and pulled him towards her room. She flopped on the bed and simply watched him drop the items next to the bed. He couldn’t take it the way she was sprawled and sliding her hand down her shorts. He practically launched himself at her and attached his lips to the side of her throat and began to suck causing Mari to almost yelp in surprise. She began to moan loudly causing sohin to smirk as he kissed up her neck and began to nibble on her earlobe. Her eyes that were squeezed shut snapped open as she felt him rub her slit twiddling the tampon string. “I don’t think you need this anymore..” His husky voice caused her to moan deep in her throat. He ripped the tampon out smelling it and sticking it in his mouth. It tasted so delicious and he just wanted to suck every ounce of blood out of her pussy. She watched as he sucked on it and instantly her breathing increased and she felt a mixture of becoming wet and the blood that was once blocked seeping from her hole. She let out of soft stuttering moan which caused sohin to look at her and smirk taking the tampon out of his mouth and tossing it behind him as he got down and pressed his tongue on her clit causing her to arch her back. She wanted so badly to push him back down as he sat back up. “No I think It’d be tastier if I added something…” He trailed off smirking at how she quivered on the bed. He reached over her grabbing the mystery item a bottle of chocolate syrup off the bed and squirting it over her entrance. He began to rub it all over and squirting it inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of the chocolate filling her.. Once he was satisfied he leaned down and began licking to suck off the chocolate and all of her bodily juices. Mari was gasping and moaning loudly as his tongue entered her and began swishing around licking all the chocolate and blood he could find. She tugged on his hair as she came hard on his tongue which he moaned at the feeling of her warm cum mixed with blood and chocolate as it collided with his tongue. As she felt his tongue leave her she began to whimper at the loss of his tongue inside her. “You want chocolate? I’ll give you chocolate” He growled shoving the spout of the syrup bottle entirely up her vagina squirting chocolate inside of her. She moaned uncontrollably as the cool liquid filled her. “Fuck! give me that chocolate!” She screamed. He didn’t stop squirting inside of her until it seeped out all over the bed and Sohinki as well. As it spilled out of her it began to mix with her blood. The chocolate blood mixture spilled all over his hard cock. He moaned as it covered his shaft and grabbed Mari by her hair placing her on his knees in front of his dick. “Suck” He growled and she didn’t protest immediately she took all of him into her mouth and sucked the juices from her vagina and the chocolate off of him hard. He moaned loudly and grabbed her hair moving it in rhythm with her bobbing. He felt her swallow around his head which brought him closer to his climax. He was visibly shaking by the time she pulled off with a pop. She licked her lips before she seductively said with a growl “Yummy … Now fuck me into this bed Sokinky” “My pleasure” He said his voice husky. He lined his cock up to entrance and slammed full force into her. He pounded into her, the leftover chocolate smearing on his cock. They both moaned loudly and Sohinki unscrewed the cap off the chocolate syrup bottle and poured the rest of the chocolate syrup on their already sweaty and sticky bodies, using the chocolate as lubricant. When Mari’s pussy clenched around him he pulled out stroking himself faster as he got closer. Mari had by now sat up and opened her mouth waiting for his load to shoot into her mouth. As he came in her mouth she swallowed his cum and licked her lips with a wink. She breathed heavily and fell back as he fell on top of her their sweaty sticky bodies making squishy noises after he rolled off panting. “You want some of that midol now?” He asked. She grinned “No I’d rather eat some of that chocolate you bought I feel much better now” He grinned back at her grabbing the abandoned bag on floor pulling out a bag of hershey kisses. Taking two out he handed one to her and they both ended the night with a kiss.


End file.
